Kamikaze
'Kamikaze '(カミカゼ , Kamikaze) is the seventy fifth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary A young girl is on her way to her first day of high school. She is approached by a group of shady-looking men, who ask her to come play with them. She is afraid, since she has not had much interaction with men, and as she begins to faint she sees the silhouette of Raku intervene. Ryuu and other members of the Shuuei clan come to give Raku something he forgot, and scare off the miscreants. However, at this point, the girl has passed out. The girl awakens in the nurse's office at school. She meets up with her friend, Fuu, and tells her that "a prince" saved her from the thugs. The girl says that she doesn't know what he looks like, but saw his uniform, so she knows he goes to her school. The girl goes to her class and finds out that she sits next to a foreigner, who turns out to be Paula. The girl attempts to befriend Paula, but Paula remains distant and cold. The girl remembers that she has to look for one more person, besides her prince. As she is walking with a stack of papers, she is bumped by Raku and drops all her stuff. As Raku comes to help her pick up her papers, he recognizes her, while she doesn't. As they walk, the girl thanks Raku for helping her, and says she feels relieved that there are nice boys around. She comments on how she was saved by a nice boy, but he does not tell her that he was the one who saved her. Just then, Raku's classmate comes and tells him that Kyoko is looking for him, calling him Ichijō. The girl reels back in surprise, and moves away from Raku. She asks him if he's the only Ichijõ, and tells him that she heard he's the Shuei group's leader, who uses his mafia power to rule the school from the shadows and has a beautiful girlfriend as well as three side girls. The girl is shocked, and thinks that Raku was just pretending to be nice to pick her up as one of his side girls. The girl begins declare something to him, but the wind blows her skirt up revealing her panties that Raku compliments. The girl slaps him and calls him scum who is an enemy to women. Just then, Kosaki walks by. Suddenly, the girl runs to Kosaki, calling her "onee-chan", and tells her that she doesn't have to be afraid anymore. The girl proclaims that she is Haru Onodera, Kosaki's little sister. Characters Debut * Haru Onodera (official) * Suzu Ayakaji Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Paula is now attending school with Raku and the gang. * Haru went to an all-girls middle school. * Raku is rumored to be an evil, manipulating womanizer who leads the Shūei Clan. Trivia * Onee-chan means sister. * Haru's name also means spring in Japanese. * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Little Sister.